Consumed
by IceOfVakhaan
Summary: Kol Michaelson is arrogant self-obsessed Original... can he fall in love? And what happens if the person is no other than Jeremy Gilbert?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is the Kol/Jeremy story that I promised. I know that this chapter sucks but I'll work harder to improve future chapters. However, it's M/M story so if it's not your thing don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline!**

* * *

-Kol POV's-

One more minute from this drama and I'll have to dagger myself for at least another hundred years. All was like usual- we're all at Salvatore's mansion. Rebekah was pinning to kill the doppelganger, Elena I think, but Klaus's rage was stopping her. The Salvatore brothers were trying to protect her and to kill my brother and me, after all I'm Original too. I rushed towards the table with the alcohol making the humans to tingle and the vampires to look at me nervously. I sipped myself bourbon completely ignoring my brother's disapproving eyes. He can be the first hybrid in creation and stronger than me but that doesn't mean that I'll bow before him. I hate the rules and like in the past I disrespect his commands. I moved slowly towards the couch and sat next to the blondie-girl that my brother was obsessed by.

-Cheers! –I told to her and smiled when her disbelieving eyes met mine.

The attention immediately shifted to me and the whole drama was stopped at least for now. Klaus shifted nervously and stared daggers in me. His efforts were completely meaningless, he and rest of my family all knew that I'm gay, so I don't exactly know what's his problem... but it's funny to provoke him so it's win-win. The young hybrid, Tyler I think, was killing me with his eyes too. Well, he's far more attractive than my brother and the chance to provoke his attention along with my brother's was pleasant bonus.

-Kol, stop playing with these humans and pitiful versions of vampires! –Rebekah said angry not able to hide the real reason to be not in mood from me. The fact that Elena stabbed her was still really fresh in her mind. –Klaus, lets kills them all and we can go. I'm tired from this! –she stated.

-Quiet, Bekah! You know that I need doppelganger's blood to make more hybrids. –he answered to her annoyed.

-Yeah, I almost forgot! The whole I-don't-want-to-be-alone-and-will-make-hybrids-to-entertain-me deal! –she huffed. It was absolutely not possible not to smirk on Klaus's face when my sister told him that.

-So –I returned my attention to the girl next to me- what's your name? I'm Kol but you know that. –I smiled with one of my famous smirks.

-Seriously? –she looked quite shocked. –Is he seriously didn't get in what situation we're here? –her exasperation was evident much to my joy.

-I'm afraid he knows it even better than you and he's absolutely serious 'bout it. However Kol always was one arrogant brat! –Klaus's replied to her with annoyed voice but his amusement was evident on his face expression.

-Come on brother, don't play it so rude! –I smirked and looked somehow hurt. –You know that I'm awesome after all!

-Yeah, to satisfy boys better than the women! –Rebekah huffed annoyed but with playful undertone.

-Sis, you're just jealous 'bout my skills... I can always teach you how to satisfy men! –I smiled deviously and she threw the closest vase to her in my direction.

I could easily catch it but didn't make the effort to do it and the vase crushed with loud sound in the wall behind me. I smiled to Bekah and she stuck her tongue out like she's five. Klaus rolled his eyes but said nothing knowing that's pointless to try to stop me and Bekah when we're in argument.

-Can you not break the furniture, please! –Damon interjected. –And we know another weak place, not so manly Original! –he added to others with grin on his face.

Klaus smiled evilly knowing what's going to happen next, Bekah just leaned on the door frame. I stood slowly from my place and smiled towards Damon. The next second he was pinned to the wall with my hand on his neck and his shirt ripped showing his chest. I hit the cup in the wall and it broke. Using one of the pieces I started to draw my name on his chest leaving blood letters. He screamed and his brother rushed towards me with the intention to stop me. I knew that there's not need to worry 'cause Bekah bolted from her place and grabbed him not letting him to get close. When I finished with my name I stuck the piece in his chest.

-You know, Damon I like to hear my lover's or my victim's screams and I have to tell you that you're very entertaining. But I missed the manly-thing in them, my princess. -He frowned and tried to pull away from my grip. –Oh, hit a nerve, didn't I? Why don't you, princess, beg me to release you?

-Better stab me right now! –he answered. Klaus whistled and looked really intrigued in my reaction knowing that I'm completely able to do it right in the moment and no one will stop me.

-You know I can do it, after all! –he looked worried and that made everything so much better. I leaned slowly to his face like I'll kiss him making all in the rooms to hold their breath. –You'll beg me to release you. –I ordered him knowing he's unable to resist my compulsion. –Right, princess?

-Please... –he whispered.

-Please what, princess? –I asked him. He looked for some help but no one in the room dared to move even inch.

-Please, release me! –he said louder.

-That's more like it! –I lowered the pressure on his neck. –Now, now what else I should do with you?

-Stop, please! –Elena yelled. –Klaus make him stop!

-Why should I do such a thing? –he said amused. –Damon's really one arrogant mutt so my brother will help him change that side of his. Now keep quiet and enjoy the show!

She tried to tell something again but Bekah snapped:

-Shut up if you don't want me to snap the neck of the pretty in my hands here!

I smiled towards my siblings and returned my attention to the vampire in my arms wandering what exactly to make him do. The possibility to make him wear pink bunny costume and to dance to us was really appealing in my mind. I opened my mouth to order him what to do and then I sensed scent that made chills to run though my body. My mind completely switched from revengeful and angry to curious and slightly aroused. My brother noticed the change in my behaviour and probably was about to ask me when the front door opened. I rushed standing face to face with magnificent human boy with messy hair and deep brown eyes.

-Hello! –I said. He looked shocked from my sudden appearance.

-Uh, hi! –he said and looked around the room. His voice was deep and I found myself liking it.

-Let me introduce myself! –I said and offered him my hand. –I'm Kol, Kol Michaelson!

He took my hand hesitantly and said:

-Um, Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert.

I tilted his hand immediately and bowed slightly to kiss his palm looking straight in his eyes.

-It's pleasure to meet you! –I said looking how his cheeks painted in red and he shifted from leg to leg to ease his embarrassment. I have to admit that he's cute when he's blushing. That fact made me to decide immediately that I'll make hum blush often.

-Um am I the only one that's bothered that the mini-Gilbert's making friends, Original ones? –Damon yelled in his usual cocky attitude. I looked at him and saw that his chest wasn't healed completely.

-Keep quiet, princess! You don't want to show us your belly dance abilities, right? –he visibly tensed and my smirk grew. So he's learned his lesson not to fuck up with me. By the way Jeremy looked really amused by my attitude towards Damon even that I was completely sure he knows that I'm Original and an enemy, at least for now. I released Jeremy' hand and embraced his waist making him to blush again.

-Now, where do you want to sit, darling?

-Kol, let's go! –Klaus said looking absolutely amused by my new attitude. Bekah and I groaned but followed him. At the door I turned and said to Jeremy:

-I'll look forward to meet you again soon, beauty! –I smiled at his another blush and rushed outside the house following my siblings.

-Jeremy POV's-

-Can someone tell me what just happened? –Caroline asked with shocked face. It was rare view Caroline to not understand something.

-I really don't know! –Elena said.

Then all of them turned towards me making me really uncomfortable.

-Um, I'll go now! –I said awkwardly and rushed outside ignoring Elena's yell to wait.

Soon I was home. After quick inspection of the fridge I moved towards my room. When I entered I almost fall from surprise. One colossal bouquet with blood-red roses lied on my bed. There was card too. I took it exited and started to read:

_Dear Mr. Gilbert,_

_I and my family will make ball tomorrow in our residence. It'll be extremely pleasant for us if you come to the entertainment. Mask is required. __Be there at 19:00 p.m._

_ Kol Michaelson_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Right, princess?

**Hi all! I was completely shocked by how many people liked the story and put it to theirs alarm list. So I decided to update faster and I made that quick chappie just for ya guys! I hope that it'll not disappoint your expectations! I wanted to show 'protective Kol' and that's what I did :D**

* * *

-Jeremy POV's—

-For a hundredth time Elena, I'm going! –I said exasperated and rolled my eyes moving towards the fridge. I opened it hoping that my sister will drop the argument but she followed me and was absolutely determinate to stop me.

-Jeremy, he's Original! He can kill you for second and you can't even defend yourself and...

-Yeah and you're the best vampire killer, Lena! –I said sarcastically and opened one bottle with milk.-There's no chance to remove me from this!

-At least tell me that you don't like him and you're doing it because you want to be part of everything! -she changed the tactic. I knew that I'm into boys long ago and Bonnie was my last try to find do I like girls but it ended miserably. However, Elena knew 'bout my preferences too and that makes the topic harder to drop.

-Of course that I'm doing it 'cause I want to be part of everything! You kept me away but that's not going to happen again! –I said using my anger to manipulate her to believe me. After all that's one shameless lie. Yeah, I want to be part of everything but I like Kol really much. When I almost bumped on him yesterday I was somehow shocked and wasn't able to analyze my feelings. But when I found the bouquet and the card I was so excited that I almost forgot everything. Apparently Elena had to show 20 minutes later with the intention to drain all the joy and happiness in me.

-Jeremy, look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not liking him even slightest!

Damn she knew that my eyes are like open windows and I'm definitely not a good liar. I turned with my face to look at her, the bottle of milk completely forgotten in my hands. I tried to think of good lie and a way to trick her but she saw what she needed in my eyes and put that I'm-not-mom-but-I'm-determined-to-make-you-tell-me-what-I-know-already face. I sighed angrily knowing that I lost the game and said:

-What if I like him?

-Jeremy!

-What? You can be in love with vampires, communicate with witches and werewolves but I can't like a vampire because automatically I'm in danger, he absolutely for sure is using me and wanting me only to move closer to you? Grow up Elena, not everything's moving around you and someone can like me too! –I yelled this time really enraged. The anger burned right beneath my skin and was tempting me do to something dramatical.

Elena looked really hurt but obviously she understood how I feel and the guilt on her face was practically leaking and making oceans on the floor.

-Jeremy, I wasn't meaning it in this way... –she mumbled brokenly with the intention to apologies.

However I was so angry and absolutely not in the mood to forgive her at the moment. So I turned towards the door with the intention to go outside and calm a little.

-Not so fast lover-boy! –Damon appeared suddenly and smirked.-Despite the fact that you're in love with the vampire I despise the most your sister is right. Even if the fall-in-love-with-you vampire don't use you that doesn't mean that Klaus will hesitate for a second to use you!

-That won't happen, Damon! –I said trying to move past him. He pushed me and his smirk grew bigger.

-And if happens who'll have to save you? I, so you're staying here if you want to help so badly!

I tried to move again but he pushed me again. My anger boiled to dangerous amount and I snapped before even think what I'm saying:

-You weren't so brave when Kol was there, right princess?

Damon grabbed me and hit me on the wall keeping me in the air with his fists in my shirt. The next event happened for a brief second, I hadn't even time to blink. The front door bursted open and Damon was pinned to the opposite wall by really angry looking Kol.

-Touch him one more time you mutt and I'm going to kill you breaking each bone in your fucking body and then I'll rip your heart right out of your chest, got it? –Kol yelled. Damon like me and Elena was completely shocked by the sudden appearance and was speechless, unfortunately for him. Unsatisfied by Damon's silence Kol hit him so hard in the wall that some cracks appeared behind Damon's back.

-Kol... –I said fast when I saw that the Original intended to hit him again. He looked at me with worried expression and his grip on Damon withered. –Leave him be, please! –I begged him.

Kol's face was contorted with anger but something in his eyes told me that he'll give me what I want. He turned towards the vampire in his hands and said with poisonous voice:

-I want you to get one knife from the kitchen and then you'll stab yourself a hundred times! –then he released him and moved towards me. He inspected me like I'm something that can be easily broken. I can't find the strength in me to dislike that look on his face. If it was someone else I would be pissed beyond hell but with him it's different.

-Um, Kol don't get me wrong I'm glad that you came but how you entered? No one invited you! –I asked him with pure curiosity.

He looked confused like me and just shrugged. Then he leaned and kissed me fast on the right cheek. I blushed furiously and he smiled.

-I like when you blush, Jer! –he said and I could swear that I can feel the heat on my face. –I'll wait you on the banquet tonight, don't forget your mask!

Then Damon's scream broke the magic when he stabbed himself for the first time. I was still really angry with him but pleaded Kol to release him from the compulsion.

-I'm doing it only for you, babe! –he said. Then he rushed and grabbed Damon's chin. –Now stop stabbing yourself!

Damon immediately stopped with sigh of relieve. Kol looked in my direction and smirked.

-However you have to compensate Jer for being rude with him. –he spaced for a second obviously thinking. –Now, I want you to kiss the first one that comes inside the house and you have to be really insistent. You'll do it for me, right princess? –Kol said echoing my words from earlier. Damon nodded with poison in his eyes. Kol stood and winked at me once then for a brief second he was gone.

-Hey, Elena... –Tyler's voice sounded from the door. He entered with Stefan behind him. Damon rushed and crushed his lips furiously on the hybrid's. Tyler froze for a few seconds unable to register what's happening. Then he pushed Damon and yelled:

-What the hell you're doing!

Unable to fight with the Kol's compulsion Damon moved again towards him but Tyler punched him in the face. Creaking sound echoed through the room probably from Damon's now broken nose.

-Why you kissed me? –Tyler asked angrily.

-He did what? –Caroline just entered the house and yelled. Then she moved to the dropped knife on the floor and stabbed Damon in the stomach. He groaned and looked at her with dangerous face.

-Um, Kol compelled him to! –Elena said and looked at me disapprovingly because I was on the floor rolling from laugh.

Caroline and Stefan smiled too and Stefan said:

-I have to admit him that one!

-Shut up brother! –Damon snapped from the floor.

I rose from the floor and said between laughs:

-I'm going to prepare for the banquet in Michaelson's.

-So, you're going? –Tyler asked me curiously.

-Well after that bouquet of roses and kiss even I would go! –Damon said sarcastically making me to blush.

-Wait, what? –Caroline interjected. –Roses, kiss? Jer, you have to explain me a lot.

All in the room looked at her shocked but she ignored all of us.

-Come we'll decide what you'll wear on the banquet and you'll tell me everything!

I looked at her with what-the-fuck face and saw that the rest were with similar expressions.

-Oh, come on, you all! Kol doesn't look so bad, he's not Klaus after all!

-Speak for yourself blondie! –Damon huffed.

She just rolled her eyes and moved next to me. I looked at Elena for help but she gave me that you-deserve-it look and I groaned exasperated.

I and Caroline climbed upstairs to my room leaving the rest downstairs. At least someone got my side, so I tried to be more cooperating with Caroline and after all she has good style so it was win-win. I just hoped that I can impress Kol!

* * *

**Tell me what you think-reviews, messages... I want to know your opinion!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers! Love ya (^_^)**


	3. Singer?

**_Hi all! I'm sooooooooo sorry 'bout my delayed update but it was harsh week for me-I'm starting my first official job (in McDonalds btw :D) and the needed documents were killing me to get :( then my PC broke and today I managed to repair it :)_**

**_So now I upload that chappie but keep in mind that I wrote it for like 6-7 minutes and the mistakes are probably in colossal amount, but I made it so fast just to satisfy ya all ... so be tender and go easy on me! I really hope that it'll be something in these next words to appeal you, something you can like... I don't want to disappoint you!_**

* * *

-Kol POV's—

That fucking shit of a vampire! If he just dare to touch _my_ Jeremy again I'll so have to deal with him... permanently! I was so consumed with my rage that I even ignored, not on purpose, Bekah's greetings. Then for a blink of a second she stood right before me with her face inches from mine.

-What do we have here? –she said with playful tone. –One really pissed off brother. Did Jeremy reject you because you're not hot enough for him?

-You wish! –I said not biting the hook. She grimaced and moved back to her chair.

-Anyway, what's the big deal?

-That mutt, Damon! I'll so kill him one day...

My siblings all laughed and Klaus lifted his head from the sketch that he worked on at the moment and looked me.

-You have to wait brother! You're not the only one that wants him death.

I huffed irritated but I got Klaus's attention so now it's perfect time for one quick and sudden question.

-By the way Nik, how can a vampire enter in house when he's not invited?

-He can't! –Elija said. –It's not possible even for us, the Originals, to do it. Of course unless someone of us found his singer.

I and Bekah looked at him with confused expressions. Klaus only smirked apparently not believing in that singer-deal but said nothing. Elija moved to the closest to him chair and sit on it. Then he looked in the space for some moments, clearly thinking so I didn't interrupt him.

-Singer is a person that's to the vampires like the soul-mate for the werewolves. When vampire finds his singer he'll be lured to him and he will have the strong and irresistible struggle to keep them safe. The connection between them allows the vampire to move on direct sun light without protection, to enter his singer's house without invitation and last but not the least if the singer becomes vampire too he'll release his mate from the blood thirst. However no vampire in the history has ever found his singer and the facts of the legend are just hypothetical. –Elija finished his lecture and looked me straight in the eyes. –Why you asked such a question so sudden?

-There's no purpose why I asked, just curious... you know, creative mind here! –I said jokingly but already in deep thoughts 'bout what Elija said.

However Klaus didn't bite my lame lie and stopped his drawing and focused on me instead. He got his I-am-really-really-interested-to-hear-the-truth look on his face. Bekah and Elija were looking at me too and suddenly the heat in the room increased gradually.

-Kol... –Klaus said with absolutely clear tone about his desire to hear what I have to tell.

-Well it's not such big of a deal! I was close to Jeremy's and heard that the bastard was picking a fight with him and I just got inside to prevent any damage on Jeremy! That's all... –I said and looked them in the eyes.

-Brother? –Klaus asked Elija who looked deep in thought again. Bekah and I were absolutely out of their unspoken, secret dialog and there was nothing we could say at the moment.

-If that Jeremy boy is Kol's singer there's a way to prove that. –he said and we all looked at him again. I so much have to read all these witchy stuffs some day. –As the lore says the singer's wishes have strong influence on the vampire but are like commands for the other vampires, even for the Original ones except his mate. For this power the singer has to pay one invaluable price-he has to share his first kiss with his mate with the eyes of nature's servant, in other words witch. But to keep his power he has to drink his mate's blood on regular basis even if he's human and not vampire.

-Okay. It's decided then. Kol just have to kiss that boy! –Klaus said happily. I blinked few times and said with devious smirk:

-I'm sorry brother but you'll have to wait!

-And why is that, brother? –Klaus asked me slightly irritated but mainly curious.

-Because my first kiss with my probable singer won't be some quick kiss without real meaning despite the curiosity! –I protested with smirk on my face and lust-filled eyes. Fortunately that goes unnoticed because the flames in my eyes are something usual and no one pays them the proper attention.

-If I have to judge from his feelings... you said something 'bout being lured to the singer, right Elija? –Bekah asked and he just nodded. –So it's clear like day! Jeremy's Kol's singer!

-How'd you know that? –Klaus asked her bemused.

-Well look at him! Kol's never protective over someone despite us and now he rushed in house to save some boy that he met yesterday! And let's not start talking 'bout the roses... –she said with smile on her face. I rolled my eyes but found myself unable to argue with that, even I can sense the dramatical change in me and it's undeniable.

-We'll find that. Okay, brother, have it your way but I want you to kiss him so I'll look forward for it! –Klaus said and returned to his drawing.

I rushed to my room to get one long and satisfying shower and to dress myself for the banquet that evening.

-Jeremy POV's—

-So you plan to be the man or the women in your relationship? –Caroline asked me and in the same time was judging with critical and disapproving eye my closet.

-Caroline we're not even together! –I said slightly irritated because I told her that for hundredth time already. Tyler who managed to sneak in my room twenty minutes ago just smiled encouragingly to me and I rolled my eyes mouthing 'I'm going to go nuts!' Now he smirked playfully and mouthed back 'Tell me 'bout it!' Caroline caught with her peripheral vision our exchange of words and turned towards us.

-What you two are talking 'bout?

-Nothing. –Tyler said and smiled to her. She eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

-So Jeremy I decided your outfit for the event that evening! –she said excitedly with undertone filled with pride. –I presume that you'll be the woman –with that said she looked me in the eyes and I blushed slightly- so you'll wear that white shirt with these light-blue jeans and that sky-blue jacket! –she placed the clothes that I even didn't know I have before me and smiled satisfied.

One quick glance was more than enough to appreciate and admit her skills and style. I smiled at her and opened my mouth to thank her but she interrupted me before I even create a sound.

-Don't thank me now! You can thank me with detailed explanations when your relationship progress! –she smiled deviously. I had to expect something like that, it's so Caroline-ish.

-We're not related Caroline! –I mumbled this time not really agitated by the argument and instead engrossed in daydreaming 'bout that banquet.

-Yeah, whatever! –she rolled her eyes. –Now Tyler, come, we have to prepare too... and Jeremy –she added and I lifted my head to look at her- I'll give you your mask when we come to pick you! –and with that said she rushed downstairs with her vampire speed.

Tyler stood and winked at me and leaved my room too, following Caroline but with usual and more human-like speed.

* * *

**_Review and tell me your opinion! _**

**_I have to add that I'll work on updates (soon) on my other stories too... I preferred that one to be the first 'cause your bigger interest in it, but if you're not ... check my other stories! :D  
_**

**_Love ya all!  
_**


	4. Promise

_**Hi guys and girls! I present you with some pride in me the fourth chapter from the story Consumed. It's the best part in my opinion that I created for now in the story. It includes humor, loving and of course much of Jeremy's and Kols's awesome presence. Now if you didn't saw I reviewed on my own story 0.o with question to you guys and I hope you'll answer me soon 'cause I can't continue the story if I don't know what you all want to do with Klaus's affection.  
**_

_**Testing: I'm trying another way of formating the dialogs in my story with the intention to make them more bearable. I hope it's better that way sweetnleo, let me know what you think!  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy it guys, 'cause I definitely enjoyed to write it dwon! (^_^)**_

* * *

_**-Jeremy POV's—**_

The hours went smoothly with me in my room and engrossed deep in thoughts. I have to admit that Kol's something absolutely new in my life and I know him from yesterday but I feel some unknown push towards him. It's like gravity-he's face keeps me in that world like there's really someone that loves me, except Elena of course. His smile is like magnet to me and I can drown myself in it so easily that my previous experience with the drugs looked like I used to take some candies and not these life taking pills. That push makes me think for real that that's my chance to be happy and loved and there's no chance in hell that I can let anyone even if it's Elena, Damon or Klaus to fail that chance for me. However I was more than sure that the three will probably try it at some point but from all of them Lena was the least possible to screw up something seriously.

I glanced at my phone and saw that its 18:25 p.m. My stomach knotted immediately and the panic rushed through my veins. Where're Caroline and Tyler? If something happened with them? I started to pace nervously in my room and from fear that something will go wrong I thought I will faint. Elena's already gone with Salvatore brothers. She left 10-15 minutes ago and offered me to take me but I refused and told her that I'll go with Caroline and Tyler. She probably thought that I'm still angry with her but that's not the case anymore. Then some loud noise told me that the front door is open and some quick footsteps climbed upstairs and moved towards my room. My door opened and the face of Tyler popped in my room. He looked in hurry and his cheeks were slightly painted in red from running I guess.

_**-What took you so long?**_ –I asked him with sigh of relief.

_**-Caroline...**_ –he said and looked me in the eyes. Well, that was exactly what was needed for me to understand why they're late. _**–Here, that's your mask. **_–he offered me one milk-blue mask.

I took it from his hand and put it on my face to test it. Then I turned towards Tyler to ask for his opinion and saw that he looked me strangely.

_**-What?**_ –I asked slightly troubled that the mask doesn't suit me properly.

_**-You... look good, I guess!**_ –Tyler said and his cheeks painted slightly. I stood there frozen for like 15 seconds. _**–Um, that's awkward!**_ –he mumbled.

_**-Um, thanks...**_ –I said not knowing what else I could say_**. –Shall we?**_ –and motioned with my head to the door.

_**-Yeah, yeah... um. Let's go!**_ –we rushed downstairs and climbed in his car. We have to go to Forbs's house to pick up Caroline because she wasn't ready when Tyler came to pick me.

She climbed in the car with vampire speed and looked me from head to toes critically and seconds later her face lightened with approving.

_**-Jeremy you're so beautiful!**_ –she smiled happily_**. –There's no chance Kol to don't like you!**_

_**-I'm handsome not beautiful!**_ –I protested not liking someone to fool with my manliness because I'm gay. _**–And I hope you're right!**_ –that was mumbled under my nose but in a car with hybrid and vampire there's no chance to hide what you told if you're making actually some noise and not just mouthing your words. Tyler smiled reassuringly and Caroline encouraged me some more. After like twenty minutes we parked before one magnificent residence probably bigger then Lockwood's and Salvatore's taken together. The Sun was already down and the darkness of the night surrounded us. I wasn't really bothered because the light from the house shined through the windows and it was light enough to not fear 'bout where I set my feet. We moved to the door and stopped for a second to show our invitations to the men at the entrance. He invited us tilting his head to the two with me apparently knowing that they need it to come inside. I waved at Caroline and her boyfriend and moved though the crowd searching for Kol. He was nowhere in sight so I decided to change the tactic. I moved to the terrace knowing that he can smell me and waiting for him. Seconds later he appeared from inside wearing blood-red V-neck shirt that hugs his body tightly, dark jeans that fit his muscular legs perfectly and black leather jacket. He wore dark mask. My breath hitched and I was sure that he heard it because he smirked charmingly at me. He moved towards me and now was inches from me. My heart pumped so fast in my ribcage that I thought Kol's hearing it louder than the music inside the house. He took my hand and kissed it lightly like he did in our first meet. Then he leaned towards me and I thought that he's going to kiss me but he brushed his cheeks against mine and whispered in my ear with his pleasant voice sending shivers through my body and making my hair to bristle.

_**-Jeremy, you're so beautiful that evening! **_

I couldn't find strength in me to argue with the same words I didn't accept from Caroline earlier because it felt so right that I almost accepted that I'm beautiful and not handsome like I like to say. Then his scent hit me in the nose-something like camphor and roses. I took deep breath and leaned unconsciously closer to him almost resting my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. My head became dizzy from the closeness and I wanted him to embrace me and kiss me senseless so bad regardless that it's actually something like our first date if you can accept invitation from one thousand years old vampire on banquet for a date.

_**-Kol, can I separate you for a second from your date?**_ –Rebekah showed on the entrance to the terrace wearing grass-green dress and diamante necklace and earrings.

He sighed quietly and moved away from me which made me whine almost not hear-able for the vampires but Kol heard me and smiled to me.

_**-I'm coming after second, love!**_ –he said and moved towards Rebekah leaving me alone with my rushing thousand miles in second mind.

He called me 'love'! That means he likes me right? So I'm not the only one that's head over heels for the other, right? I was consumed in my thoughts not sensing that someone sneaked behind me.

_**-How are ya mini-Gilbert?**_ –Damon's voice snatched me out of my thoughts and made me jump slightly. I turned to look at him and he smirked probably satisfied that he managed to catch me off guard.

_**-Perfect, Damon! As you can see I'm not without blood in my veins and I'm definitely not kidnapped with intentions to lure my precious sister somewhere away from you and your brother, so everything is okay and you can let me enjoy my night with Kol and not with you!**_ –I said angrily.

_**-Kol POV's—**_

**-Perfect, Damon! As you can see I'm not without blood in my veins and I'm definitely not kidnapped with intentions to lure my precious sister somewhere away from you and your brother, so everything is okay and you can let me enjoy my night with Kol and not with you!** –I heard Jeremy to almost yell at that mutt Damon. It wasn't hard or my mind to make the pieces together-Jeremy's angry because the others thought I want to use him and nothing more and he got in fights with them. Some pleasant warmth spread in my chest and I froze for a second because I hadn't sense it since I was six and my brother Elija told me that I'm big and strong man already despite the fact that he lied me, obviously to make me happy.

_**-At least for now!**_ –Damon answered him and I decided that's time to show up again.

I coughed and Damon turned slightly worried in my direction. When his eyes landed on me they filled with anger and hatred that I enjoyed to the last drop.

_**-I think my date asked you politely to take your fat and retarded ass right now as far away as possible for your awry legs!**_ –I said cheerfully and felt really satisfied when I heard Jeremy's chuckle behind the mutt. It made my mood to enlighten even more if that's possible and I decided that I have to hear that sound more often.

Damon glared daggers in me and said trying to be scary:

_**-I'll find a way to kill you, Kol and then you won't be so cocky!**_

_**-No you won'!**_ –Jeremy suddenly said with tone that snapped me and Damon from our little chit-chat. _**–If you just dare to think to do such a thing Damon you'll be really sorry that Katherine or Klaus didn't killed you long ago!**_ –he looked so angry that the heat of his feeling practically emanated around him.

_**-What you'll do little-Gilbie?**_ –he asked him with mockery. That seems just to enrage Jeremy even more.

_**-Don't try me, princess!**_ –my date said with poisonous voice that made me shiver. It sounded even scarier than my brother Klaus when he's really pissed and in the same time the feeling to be protected even if it's not necessary from Jeremy made me so happy that practically I could move through a field with bleeding people and I won't even look at them or their blood.

Damon rushed to catch Jeremy and I prepared to move to remove his abominable hands from my Jeremy but suddenly he groaned in pain and I stopped confused. Damon lowered and I saw that he was stabbed with broken glass probably the one Jeremy had when he came to the terrace to wait me. Some pride grew inside me and I smiled approvingly at the scene. However Damon took out the broken glass from his stomach and stood with the intention to hurt Jeremy. I rushed and pushed him from the terrace and he landed on the earth below. I jumped and moved to him hearing his groans of pain.

_**-I think I told you that if you just touch My Jeremy again I'll kill ya, didn't I?**_ –I asked dangerously calm. He probably understood from my tone that the real threat for his life was the object we're discussing and said:

_**-I didn't touch him... but apparently he touched me! **_–he said angry pointing at his ripped shirt.

_**-I can't care less, you know!**_ –I said with flames in my eyes. I just moved my hand breaking the close table and I took one of the legs and break it in my leg to make stake. He looked me with clear horror in his eyes and the predator in me screamed in joy.

_**-Kol...**_ –Jeremy said from the terrace and I turned to look at him and smiled.

_**-Give me second, love!**_ –I yelled under the sound of the music. _**–I'm taking care of the trash in my garden at the moment!**_

He smiled and my heart fluttered. Damon tried to use the moment to run away but I moved far much faster than him and tripped him. He landed with creaking sound on the land with his face buried in the cement. I stood close to him and raised my hand to stab him.

_**-Wait!**_ –Jeremy said and I immediately stopped despite my desire to kill that mutt. Desire I have to add that can compare to my bigger wishes in my thousand-long life. I looked at him questioningly and saw his devious smirk. _**–Why don't you use the opportunity to make him do something funny?**_

I realised that Jeremy's doing it probably to save that mutt but I didn't care, the only thing I wanted was to satisfy each of Jeremy's wishes even if they're not grantable. So actually he was right, why I don't use the opportunity?

_**-Damon, why don't you show us your belly dance and striptease abilities. I believe that inside you can find satisfying public!**_ –I compelled him. He looked terrified but unfortunately for him he was unable to resist my command.

Jeremy bursted in laughter and I felt really satisfied with myself and had no regrets that I spared the life of the mutt because I was able to hear Jeremy's laugh thanks to him. I thought that I don't hate Damon so much anymore. I jumped up the terrace and placed my hand on Jeremy's back leading him inside.

_**-Come, my love! You don't want to miss the show, right?**_ –I asked him.

_**-No chance even if the hell freezes and the devils start to make snow angels! **_–he said and I laughed really hard.

We entered inside and saw one big crowd surrounding one of the tables and looking at Damon who swayed his hips seductively. I have to admit he's better than I thought but that only makes everything far much better. Rebekah popped behind us and smiled.

_**-You made him do it, right?**_ –she almost danced with joy.

_**-Actually it was Jeremy's idea in some way, I just wanted to kill him!**_ –I responded to her question bemused. Klaus and Elija heard us from the other end of the ball room and smirked at us. Klaus even winked at Jeremy and he blushed slightly. Rebekah moved to Jeremy and landed her hand on his shoulder immediately making me on fire despite the fact I knew that she won't hurt him.

_**-I think I underestimated you, Jeremy! I'm really happy that you showed that part of yourself! **_

Jeremy looked slightly ashamed but smiled at her with one of his breathtaking smiles. We turned our heads to Damon who stripped from his shirt at the moment staying naked up from the hips without stopping to sway his hips. I smiled evilly and saw that Jeremy actually enjoyed the sight so he doesn't save Damon just on good feelings. That raised the feel of pride in me again. Soon Damon was only on his boxers and the crowd was ecstatic from the show but with Rebekah agreed that it's time to stop him, after all the sight of completely naked Damon will injure my mind permanently for the rest of the eternity. I climbed downstairs and compelled him to stop unnoticed by the humans in the crowd. Klaus smirked and asked me from the other end of the room where he stood with Elija:

_**-Why you stopped him? It just got interesting!**_

_**-I don't want to injure mine and Jeremy's mind with the sight of that mutt completely naked! If I do it even witch can't fix us again! **_–I answered him under my breath knowing that he can hear me. Elija smiled and Klaus bursted into laugh.

After some minutes the crowd moved back to her entertainment and the live orchestra started one slow song. I turned towards Jeremy and looked him deep in the eyes.

_**-Dance with me?**_ –I asked him knowing that despite the masks all in here will know that he's dancing with me and actually expecting him to refuse me. But he surprised me again that evening.

_**-I'd like to!**_ –he said and blushed slightly.

I moved closer to him and embraced him in my arms resting them on his hips. He placed his hands on my chest making me extremely satisfied. We swayed slowly on the rhythm of the song. He placed his hand on my shoulder and fireworks of pleasure bursted in me. I felt like he's the only reason for me to live, like he's everything that matters to me. He's everything that matters to me from now on.

_**-Kol...**_ –he whispered in my ear making me shiver lightly. He sensed my shiver and tucked his fists slightly on my shirt looking somehow scared. I felt immediately alarmed and worried to no amount.

_**-What is it, Jer?**_ –I asked him.

_**-Don't...**_ –he took one deep breath and continued- _**Don't leave me, please! Ever!**_

I felt little dizzy from happiness from his words and didn't answered him right in the moment. He looked me terrified in my eyes but saw my love and his face softened.

_**-Never, my love!**_ –I said and increased slightly my grip on him to show him I'm not going to let him go anywhere without me. _**–I'll never give up on you!**_ –I reassured hum meaning each word more than anything in my whole life. My siblings looked at us bemused by my attitude and answer but I couldn't care less. All that mattered was that I was with my Jeremy and his sweet scent of vanilla and cherries embraced me.

_**-Promise?**_ –he said still not sure. It hurt me to see him so uncertain but probably too much people in his life had left him for him to trust me easily. I wanted to show him I mean it and I know the perfect way. I took one quick glance and saw that Bonnie was looking at us. _'Perfect'_ I thought.

I leaned and kissed his lips with mine feeling like everything in my life wasn't able to compare to his taste. He stood frozen for second and then responded in the kiss kissing me like there's no tomorrow. I pulled back knowing that we can't continue because of the people and because I felt how my control was slipping away. My member was painfully hard but I ignored it and looked deep in these brown oceans, Jeremy's eyes.

_**-Promise!**_

* * *

_**Review, review, review and tell me did you liked it all! **_


	5. Powers

_**Hm, I know that this chappie is complete rubbish but wasn't able to make it better :( However I have to introduce us all to Jeremy's powers so I have to write it... please don't give up on the story 'cause that chapter, please! Regardless my obvious dislikes to that chapter I hope you can find something that you can like in it!**_

* * *

_**-Jeremy POV's—**_

Kol kissed me! Damn if that wasn't the best kiss in my whole life. It felt like all the passion in me bursted outside and in that indescribable wave of lust all of my problems seems to fade and drown. It felt like something in me is going finally away from me and its letting me to be free but something else born. I can sense my own heat and the temperature of my body was close to Tyler's who is hybrid with werewolf genes. Well the heat in me appeared when we got back to our house. Exhausted from the evening I fell asleep almost immediately not paying it attention.

Now it's 9:32 a.m. I stood from my bed and moved to the bathroom to wash my teeth and take one quick shower. My body was still hot and my head was slightly dizzy and I started to think that I caught some fever. However I managed to move through my routine despite the fact that the water from the shower seemed cool no matter how much I increase the hot part in it. I put one old pair of jeans that still fit me good and one red T-shirt and moved down. The girls were speaking 'bout the banquet, well more specifically they talked about me and Kol. I winked at them and they continued shamelessly to discus me. Tyler and Stefan watched TV at the moment but they both moved their heads to greet me. Tyler sniffed the air and looked at me with strange expression. That made all people in the room to look at me and it felt like they're piercing me with these eyes of theirs.

_**-What?**_ –I asked because they were looking like I grown second head without noticing it. _**–Stop watching me! **_–I almost yelled the last, feeling how my blood rush through my body and moves painfully around my eyes.

Apparently what all in the room saw throw them in complete shock but almost in the second I said my command their heads snapped down with the intention to avert meeting my face like I had compelled them. The next second I felt awful burn in my throat like someone's pushing fire in my mouth. I groaned in pain and fell to my hands and knees. Elena yelled to me what's happening and I lifted my dizzy head to look at them-they all looked in different direction but not at me. It was strange but I felt like it's needful.

_**-Guys you can look at me!**_ –their heads snapped immediately at me but the burn in my throat increased and I screamed in pain. Elena rushed to hug me but pulled back shocked.

_**-Jeremy, you're burning!**_ –she almost yelled on the verge of panic.

I tried to stand on my legs but Elena pushed me down. I moved my hand with intention to push her slightly but she fled to the other end of the room without me even touching her and if it wasn't Stefan she would felt not really pleasant hit in the wall. The rush of blood in my veins increased and Caroline gasped.

_**-Jeremy, your eyes!**_ –she mumbled and I looked in the closest mirror. My eyes were looking like vampire ones-dark and surrounded with pumping veins.

_**-Jeremy!**_ –Bonnie said and moved cautiously to me. _**–I need you to relax now, please!**_

I just nodded unable to speak 'cause the awful burn in my throat. She placed her hands around my head and started chanting something under her nose. In the beginning my hair bristled but seconds later my head bursted in pain and I screamed. Creaking sound echoed in the room and when the pain faded I lifted my head to look around the house. The floor was mess from broken glasses, there was no glass that was still not broken. I stumbled on my legs and the pain was so much that I thought I'll faint soon. Something in me knew what I have to do.

_**-I... hurt...**_ –I tried to make coherent sentence but was unable apparently. Elena and the gag looked at me worried to no amount. _**–Kol...I have to...Kol!**_ –I said exasperated to make them understand.

To my surprise Tyler nodded and grabbed me rushing to his car outside the house. The others moved fast after us and climbed too. Tyler started the engine and started to drive like hell to Michaelson's residence.

_**-Kol POV's—**_

I moved downstairs in the hall where my siblings were doing what they're doing. The smile on my face still wasn't faded from yesterday.

_**-Here is the lover boy!**_ –Klaus said amused and winked at me. I was so happy that I just smiled.

The next second some pain hit me in the head. It felt like it's coming from far away and like it's not my own but someone else's pain. I stumbled and fell on my knees taking my head in my hands. My siblings rushed immediately to me with worried expressions.

_**-Kol? Kol!**_ –Bekah yelled and shook me hard. I looked in her feeling how my vampire eyes and teeth are showing.

_**-Jeremy...**_ –I mumbled and she stood abruptly with fierce expression on her face.

_**-If that mutt Damon did something to him I'll so kill this time!**_ –she yelled going in unexpected protective mode over Jeremy. Then she stood with the intention to bolt outside the house but loud sound of car wheels stopping furiously before our house stopped her.

We all looked at the door when it bursted open and Tyler Lockwood rushed inside with my Jeremy in his hands. My mind went blank and I rushed and grabbed Jeremy from his hands and sighed in relief when I saw that my mate is still breathing. Then I raised my head to the gag that entered in my house and yelled:

_**-Who's responsible for that?**_ –they all panicked and stumbled some steps back. _**–Tell me!**_ –I yelled so loud that my voice echoed though the whole house. I tried to stand to rush at them but Jeremy fisted his hands in my shirt and whispered:

_**-Don't... they're not...**_ –and coughed in obvious pain.

_**-Jer, Jer! What's wrong, love? Tell me, please!**_ –I asked him softly feeling how the tears in my eyes are forming and rolling down my cheeks.

_**-My... throat...burns!**_ –he managed to tell between the coughs. I lifted my head to look at Elija.

_**-Elija...**_ –I whispered brokenly hoping that he can help somehow. He nodded and looked at Bonnie.

_**-Bonnie, tell me if I'm right, okay?**_ –he said and she nodded worried. _**–When which uses too much power her or his body start to destruct itself, right?**_

Bonnie nodded again starting to understand something. Suddenly her face lightened with insight.

_**-He can't be... his?**_ –she asked motioning to me with her head.

_**-Yes, I think Jeremy is my brother's singer.**_ –Elija stated calmly. –_**Now I need you all to stay calm else Jeremy will die!**_ –he said and I growled low in my throat getting all the looks in the room. –_**Kol you need to give Jeremy to drink your blood.**_

_**-What?**_ –Elena yelled.

_**-Shut up!**_ –Bekah said. _**–I'll not allow you to stand on Kol's way to save his singer, doppelganger! **_–the poison in her voice was more than evident and Elena became silent.

I bit fast on my wrist and moved it to Jeremy's mouth. He sucked hesitantly at the beginning but I felt how his pain's going away and he sucked more furiously licking from time to time my wrist in his mouth. That made me shiver and groan, earning some strange looks from the crowd. Caroline looked really happy on some reason just like my sister Bekah. After like 1 minute Jeremy pulled away from my wrist and it healed immediately.

_**-Thanks!**_ –he said looking somehow embarrassed.

_**-Hey, kiddo, it's alright! You don't have to thank me.**_ –I said softly and kissed him on the lips lightly. Caroline and Bekah 'awwed' in the same time and I thought it was somehow comical. Jeremy rolled his eyes still in my arms and I smiled too.

Bonnie was still troubled and when she saw that Jeremy's not in danger at the moment she turned towards Elija who looked at her curiously.

_**-If he's singer he can't move objects in the air like me or to made so much power to break all the glass in the house... but he did?**_ –that sounded like question and I saw that Klaus was looking curiously too.

Elija frowned for a second.

_**-Jeremy's a medium, right?**_ –she nodded to his question. _**–Isn't that possible to bust his powers? And with the fact that he's singer of Original vampire... **_–Elija left that sentence not finished.

_**-Can someone explain me what's singer?**_ –Jeremy said in my arms.

_**-Well it's something like soul-mate for the vampires, the right half for each other.**_ –Elija started to explain to my mate. –_**You and your mate get special powers when you accepted each other and you share special bond. That's what I know at the moment. Maybe you can show us more?**_ –Elija said curious but I can give my head if there's even one person in the room that's not interested what my mate can do.

_**-Okay...**_ –Jeremy said hesitantly and stood from my arms much to my displeasure and disappointment. _**–What should I start with?**_ –he asked.

_**-You can try to command Tyler! **_–Klaus said making Caroline to frown. _**–Since he's sired to me I'm the only one that can control him. Now, Tyler, I want you to disobey each order that Jeremy gives you! **_–Klaus ordered him.

I felt little stupid but I did it regardless.

_**-Um, Tyler... I want you to jump!**_ –I said the first thing that pumped in my mind. The second I told it out lout Tyler jumped making all in the room to gasp from shock.

_**-Well, isn't that awesome?**_ –Klaus smirked. _**–Jeremy can you try to push me with your mind, please?**_ –he continued.

I nodded and focused on the idea. My head started to hurt and I stopped.

_**-Maybe you're still hard for him.**_ –Bekah presumed. _**–Try with Stefan or Caroline!**_

I looked at them and Stefan shrugged. I focused on him and he fled and landed on the opposite wall.

_**-Wow!**_ –Jeremy said. _**–That rocks!**_ –he rushed to me and I hugged him kissing him senseless not caring 'bout the others. I took him in my arms and rushed upside in my room leaving others dumbfounded downstairs.

* * *

_**You can rain your disappointment (or I hope your liking) on me! Review or message me to tell me your opinion, guys! **_

_**Btw I'll probably will shift Klaus's affection towards Tyler but I'm completely out of ideas what to do with Caroline or more specifically how to separate her and Tyler... so each idea is welcome... (^_^)  
**_


	6. IMPORTANT

_**Hi, all! I'm not sure if you heard already but just moments ago I heard well actually read that there's plan to 'purge' stories with inappropriate texts inside...! They plan to destroy so much good work and efforts of the authors! I too can't update on my stories 'cause the chapters I want to upload can enter in the 'black list'... I saw that there is site where you can sign in petition to stop this madness and I'm proud to tell that I already did it! Here's the address where you can do it to:**_

_** www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
**_

_**Help to save !  
**_

_**Thanks for the attention guys and girls!  
**_

_**IceOfVakhaan (or Daniel in other words ^^ )  
**_


	7. Apology

**_Hi all! I'm reallyyyyyyyyy sorry 'bout my not updating but I burned my hand on 218 degrees hot plate and even to type this is pure hell! I'm hoping for my own sake my skin to heal soon and I promise to upload new chapters the first moment I can !_**

**_Sorry gain guys and girls! Love ya all!_**

**_Daniel_**


	8. Moans

**_Hi all! I'm finally back in the game! My hand healed and I grew fond with my work in McDonalds and I wouldn't change it if I have the opportunity like I thought in the beginning when everything was like hell and almost each movement injured me in some way^^ Now for those that don't know the reason for my delay it was burned hand... but I'm ready to try to type again! Because the long staying away from my stories I forgot the line I was intending to put so I'll strike on random in this chapter and we'll see how it'll go... pleaseeeeeeee review and tell me your opinions and encouragements if you liked the chapter!_**

* * *

**_-Kol's POV-_**

_ **-Wow!** –Jeremy said. **–That rocks!** –he rushed to me and I hugged him kissing him senseless not caring 'bout the others. I took him in my arms and rushed upside in my room leaving others dumbfounded downstairs._

Once inside I closed the door and pushed Jeremy gently on the door and bored my eyes into his for a second-his desire was at least stronger like mine own. I lowered myself and he closed his eyes thinking that I'm going to kiss him but I tilted my head and landed one open mouthed kiss on the left side of his neck. Jeremy gasped loudly and tugged his fists in my shirt pulling me closer to him. I smiled satisfied that I'm pleasing my singer and lowered again to the same spot on his neck and flicked my tongue there tasting his skin. His usual smell of vanilla and cherries embraced me and the blood in my veins started to pump faster and to gather around my eyes not because blood lust but lust. I pulled slightly back and tried to gather control over myself-I didn't want to scare Jeremy. He opened his eyes and looked right into mine without the slightest trace of fear. If something he looked even more turned on. Seeing his approval I grazed tenderly my fang on his sensual skin and he moaned making my head dizzy. My member twitched with anticipation staying proudly hard at the moment. I licked my way to his ear and sucked lightly the bottom of his earlobe.

**-You like that, love?** -I whispered huskily in his ear and he trembled so furiously nodding with his head probably not trusting his own voice. I pulled my hand under the fabric of his shirt and touched his fire-hot skin winning another delicious moan. For a few seconds I was completely satisfied to just touch my singer's perfect abs but I wanted him to moan more, I wanted him to be desperate to touch me like I when I'm around him. I renewed my activities on his neck and in the same time I pulled my hand in his boxers and embraced his probably painfully hard dick and pumping it once slowly. Jere moaned so loud that I was absolutely sure that _even _Elena heard it.

_**-Klaus POV's-**_

It wasn't long after Kol closed the door of his room when I heard Jeremy's moans. I smirked seeing the faces on the others. Bekah and Caroline looked like they're going to burst from happiness, Damon and Stefan looked somehow uncomfortable. Elena and Bonnie weren't able to hear anything _for now_. Apparently Tyler's reaction was the most interesting... I could clearly smell his arousal, being hybrid and all. His hard member was 'seenable' in his jeans and he shifted from leg to leg trying to hide it. Unfortunately for him Bekah saw him.

**-Ow, what do we have here? A turned on hybrid!** -she clapped her hands and looked bemused. **-You like Jeremy's moans, Tyler?**

Elena and Bonnie looked with what-the-fuck faces but just in that moment Jeremy moaned so loud that even they could hear it. All in the room looked right into Tyler and he started to feel really uncomfortable.

**-You want him to moan like that under you?** -my sister continued. **-You want him for you and not for Kol?**

Tyler shook his head really fast mouthing 'no'.

**-Is that the truth Tyler?** -I asked with my master voice. He looked me in the eyes and nodded. **-It's okay Kol!** -I whispered so low that only my siblings were able to hear it.

**-So... what's the reason then, sweetheart?** -Bekah asked him leaning closer. **-You want someone to make you moan like him?**

Tyler's face painted in red and he looked at his shoes. I don't know why but that made me extremely horny like I saw him for the first time in my life. His perfect body and face, his adorable blush. Everything became clear for me in that moment-I don't want Caroline! I did all just to make him jealous, of course unconsciously.

**-You have someone in your mind, Tyler?** - on that question I looked slightly worried that he have already someone in his mind but he raised his head and looked me straight into my eyes with look of guilt so fast that I was sure no one but I saw it. That made my heart to flutter and I started to make my plan how to win the hybrid for myself.

**-No, I don't!** -Tyler said but his lie was obvious for me, I could smell it.

Elena looked at Caroline with sympathy and yelled:

**-Jere, we have party to make... so stop your activities and come down, please!**

_**-Jeremy POV's-**_

I barely heard the voices from downstairs dazed from pleasure when I felt Kol to stiffen. I looked him questioningly and he relaxed just second after that and explained me fast 'bout the scene that was going on there. I felt interested in Tyler's interest in males but I decided that I'll confront him later... now I have some unfinished business. I reached to touch Kol's chest, I managed to remove his shirt just seconds ago while he stroked my dick and sucked my neck.

**-Jere, we have party to make... so stop your activities and come down, please!** -I heard Lena to yell from downstairs. I groaned in frustration and made angry face.

**-You don't have to go if you don't want!** -Kol told me immediately. He was disappointed like me but he ignored it obviously caring more for me then his own pleasure. I lowered myself and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

**-I have to! My aunt Jena have birthday today and she's coming back from California to celebrate with us.**

**-Can I come too?** -he asked giving me puppy dog eyes and one of his breathtaking smiles.

**-Only if you play it nice and use the good-boyfriend card!** -I said to him and he quickly drew angel's halo above his head making me to laugh hard. I opened the door and he started to follow him. I looked questioningly his bare chest and he just smirked. **-No nude showing under my aunt's eyes, okay?**

**-But I'm so hot like that!** -Kol whined and hugged me placing his hands on my hips. **-Can we make an exception?**

**-Hm, no I don't think so!** -I smiled. He started to tickle me and my tries to stop him were effortless.

**-Pwease?** -he pouted his bottom lip looking like five year old. I shook my head unable to speak from giggles. **-Pwetty pwease?** -he tried again but I refused again. He made one dramatical face of sorrow, maybe his last try to make me to allow him and when saw that even that's not working he smiled.

**-Damn it! You are incorruptible!**

I pushed him playfully on the chest and whispered in his ear.

**-No I'm not!** -he trembled slightly 'cause my hot breath on his neck. **-You just have to suborn me in the right way!**

He looked me with lust-filled eyes and his eyes gone vampire again. I smiled and bolted downstairs. The gang looked strangely when they saw me smiling and running followed by up-from-the-chest naked Kol. He managed to catch me from behind and sucked shamelessly my earlobe on purpose making me to moan. His hands snaked on my chest and played with my rock hard nipples through my shirt.

_**-Kol** **POV's-**_

**-I saw enough!**-Damon dramatically yelled. **-Gods please, save me!**

I opened my mouth to respond but Jeremy was faster.

**-Why Damon? You try to tell us you don't like the view?** -Damon eyed my singer suspiciously.

Jeremy just smirked and got my right hand and move it from his chest to his mouth. Then he licked my middle finger slowly and then he took it in his mouth sucking lightly and grazing it with his teeth. I groaned and pushed my hard member on Jeremy's ass feeling his barely noticeable tremble.

**-OMG!** -his sister yelled. **-Jeremy!**

Elena was red like tomato like most of the people in the room and I found myself unable to not admire my singer's abilities to embarrass all, abilities I believed only I have! He kissed me on the lips with so much passion that all except Caroline and Bekah looked away feeling like they are interrupting something.

**-Come at eight tonight for the party.** -Jeremy told me.

**-Jeremy, you invited him?** -Elena said disapprovingly and with unbelieving tone.

**-Yes, I did!** -he said harshly. **-He's my boyfriend and he's coming and you can tell nothing 'bout it!**

Elena was opening her mouth to object but Jeremy's powers got hold on her and no sound leaved her mouth. Realising what's interrupting her she closed her mouth defeated.

* * *

_**I know that this chapter is short but I had lost my connection with my stories 'cause the long staying away... so I WANT your opinion is this chapter good continuation to the previous and did you like it! I WON'T continue till I have at least five reviews (from different people) with info 'bout your opinion!**__  
_

_**Daniel  
**_


	9. Talk

_**Hiya my reviewers! I'm honestly thinking to make an altar and start to worship ya ^^**_

_**OMG: How in the holy name of hell you have so good intuition Pace1818 0.o Jeremy will be the one to help Tyler... and you totally revealed the idea with your right in the center presumption! lol ...Now Guest 2 (I'm calling you so 'cause you're the second one to review) you're right too... the only thing that's the same with my girst idea for this story is the very, very bad thing that happens to Jere!**_

_**No beta like usual ^^  
**_

_**The chapter is special for... look after the story! ^^  
**_

* * *

_**-Jeremy POV's-  
**_

**-We're never gonna make it!** -Elena almost yelled on the verge of panic with her hair messy and trying to clean one nasty smudge on the floor at the moment.

Caroline and Tyler went to Forbe's residence to talk after the fiasco in Michaelson's so I, Lena, Bonnie and Stefan had to make all the preparations 'cause Damon not so politely snaked away with the 'I have things to do' deal. I was very tempted to make him to stay but like she read my mind Elena gave me the look and I decided to not defy her at the moment knowing that she'll be next to heart attack soon. And I was so right. Stefan went besides her and hugged her hips kissing the back of her neck.

**-Take it easy, we will make it in time!**

I rolled my eyes and moved my hand in harsh motion like I'm going to catch a fly in the air. The ballons next to my arm fled in the air like bullets and froze in the mid air. Next they grew in size like the air is filling them on his own. I felt the hot waves of my powers but this time with Kol's blood in me there was no pain, just pleasurable buzzing on my skin. Bonnie mubled something and the ballons knoted to keep the air inside. All in the room looked me apparently shocked but they tried to accept it, showing of mine not expected powers is not a rare event anymore.

**-I think we just found a way to finish with everything in time.** -Stefan said and smiled.

Not absolutely sure that I can make it again I focused on the mountain of rubish with the intention to remove it from it's place. Everything flied in the air and burst in fire so fast that before Bonnie's able to do something there was only ashes, and even they weren't much.

With the combined struggles of I and Bonnie everything was done four hours before Jena's plane to arrive. Exhausted I went to my room with the intention to rest. Someone opened the front door and there were some talks but I didn't pay much attention-it was probably Caroline to see if there's need to help or something. So I was surprised when someone knocked on my door.

**-Come in!** -I said and the door opened revealing one not really comfortable feeling Tyler. **-Hi, Tyler!** -I greeted cheerfully hoping to encourage him. That apparently worked at least a bit and he smiled and entered the room, closing the door.

**-Hi, Jere! I** -he said somehow awkwardly -** need to talk with you, if you don't mind.**

**-No, not at all!** -I smiled again sensing how uncomfortable he felt.

**-Well... first I wanna ask you... hm, how you found that you know, like boys?** -he blurted like he was doubting himself can he ask me.

I tried to remember and he saw that I'm thinking and that gave him courage 'cause he saw that I'm not going to make a jokes with him and I'm taking him seriously.

**-I think that it was when I was 8th grade. There was that hot guy in my class and I was unable to avert my eyes away from him for longer then two minutes. Unfortunately he moved in another town the next year and I've never had the chance to actually try something. Then I tried girls- Vicky,Anna and Bonnie and don't get me wrong I really loved them but always something was missing, like I'm not quite comfortable with the situation.** -he looked deep in thoughts analyzing my words. **-But I think that's a little different from your case.**

Tyler looked me in the eyes fast and blushed slightly on the light hint that he likes boys too.

**-What about Kol then?** -he continued.

**-Hm, you remember the day night we met, with him I mean?** -he just nodded and I continued. **-Well then I was too shocked to feel anything but when I got home in my room was a bouqet with roses and invitation to the banquet and there was the strange feeling of excitment and desire and when I thought 'bout Kol I realised that I like him.**

**-... excitment and desire...** -Tyler mumbled and buried his face in his hands.

**-Tyler?** -I asked slightly worried.

**-I can't understand what I'm feeling!** -Tyler said desperately.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes and then I got the most brilliant idea in the world.

**-Tyler** -I said enthusiastically and he looked me with hope when he heard the tone of my voice-**I have the best idea ever.**

I took a deep breath and Tyler looked me confused, obviously not getting what I'm intending to do. I focused on the feeling of power in me and in the same time like Kol was next to me I felt the rush of safety too. The blood in my veins pumped faster around my eyes making them like vampire ones and he got my idea and his mood percked immediately.

**-Tyler, I want you to tell me how you feel**! -I said with my commanding voice.

**-I like Caroline but I'm not exactly happy with her. I'm feeling like I have to be the strong one and the support and that exhaust me to no amount. I want to feel loved and protected in the way Kol adores you. I want someone to approve me for who I am and to wants me despite all my minuses.** -he took a deep breath and continued. **-I want to place my head on someone's chest feeling his power and hearing his heartbeat until I'm deep asleep.**

He looked me and I smiled and nodded to him encouragingly to continue. He blushed from what he was thinking but 'cause my command he was unable to hide it.

**-I... want someone to make me moan like you earlier today.** -his face became brand new shape of red and it was adorable but I didn't said anything letting him to speak. **-I want someone to take me and claim me, to make me his and to show it to the others that I'm his and only his!**

The blood in my veins gathered again around my eyes and I asked:

**-You have someone in mind for all of that, Tyler?** -I asked not knowing it Bekah's question but Tyler can't avoid mine like hers.

**-I... yes!** -he said when saw that his struggles are pointless. I raised my eyebrows and he sighed. **-Klaus.** -he looked at me like I'm going to use my new powers to kill him or torture him, or something.

I was a little shocked I have to admit, but Tyler was the one that showed support for me and Kol from the beggining so the only thing I can do is to return the favour.

**-That's, well, unexpected! But I think that if Klaus remove his bad-bastard-ness he can be really good match for you!**

Tyler looked me unbelievingly and rushed to hug me surprising me greatly.

**-Thank you!** -he almost sang.

**-You're welcome! But what you gonna do now?**

He thought 'bout my question and shrugged.

**-I'll know eventually!** -he said happy that he came to terms with his own feelings.

**-I'm here if you need help or someone to talk to!**

He hugged me again and leaved telling that he'll be in time for the party.

I sighed satisfied with myself and lied on my bed closing my eyes. Just seconds after I did it my bed lowered and before I could open my eyes Kol's voice whispered in my ear making me shiver.

**-Isn't my singer the best person in the world?**

**-Wait, you heard my talk with Tyler?**

**-To the last word!** -Kol said looking really proud with himself.

**-You freaking stalker, that's not good!** -I said with mock anger. **-How you're going to win my aunt with that sneaking and all?**

He smiled and said innocently:

**-Can I make it up for ya somehow?**

**-I think that my neck needs some attention!** -I said after fake thinking and tilted my head. Kol smirked and leaned down placing open mouthed kiss on my neck and liking it slowly. My breath hitched and I tugged my hands in his gray T-shirt.

**-Jeremy, Elena, I'm home!**

* * *

**_I know that the chapter is short but I thought that it's perfect that way... so I'm waiting your opinions! The ultimatum this time is 3 reviews for the next chapter! I know that I'm practically begging for them but they help me with corage and ideas like the one to get Tyler and Klaus together... and this chapter is based on that idea ...so THAT CHAPTER IS SPECIAL FOR PACE1818 which is the idea in first place! Thank ya!_**


	10. Consumed in completion

_**Hi all! I'm sorry 'bout my disappearance but a really close friend of mine died and plus my job and the university I started all of that made the last month of my life one numbing pain and the last thing I wanted was to write. Now I'm trying it again like healing activity and in the same time like something I like to do... the last time I did something like that was far ago...**_

_**So I introduce you the next chapter in the story Consumed and I hope you'll like it!**_

_**Warning: character death in this chapter!**_

* * *

___**-Tyler's POV-**_

The wind gently brushed my face and hair when I exited Gilbert's house and saw how Jena pulls in the parking lot. I went to help her with the bags and she smiled when she saw me.

**-Hey, Tyler, sweetie! How are you?**

**-I'm good, thanks Ms. Gilbert! **–I returned cheerfully.

**-Please, just Jena**. –she smiled again and allowed me to get the two suitcases that were almost her size**. –Are Jeremy and Elena home?**

I just nodded a bit spaced in my own thoughts. Jena saw it and stopped in the middle of the alley. I noticed thanks to my heightened senses and looked at her questioningly. She looked me deep in the eyes for a few seconds and I felt like she's stripping me from all secrets and examining my very soul. I looked down at my shoes because her eyes made me feel embarrassed and reminded me of Jeremy's eyes a little and the memory of spilling my everything to him is still pretty fresh in my mind. I did not regret the decision to go for help to Jeremy and I would repeat it if returned in time and I will probably do it again in the future because it was almost sure with my character and Klaus's temperament that our relationship if we have one, won't go smoothly and sunshine plus roses. Jena cleared her throat gently and I returned my attention to her.

**-It's about love, isn't it?** –she asked without explaining what is that it but we both clearly knew well. I simply nodded felling my throat going dry and not trusting my voice at the moment. **–You remember that me and your uncle Mason had a thing long before we got together, which reminds me that he have to be here soon, but we stayed separated because no one decided to do the first step and now we deeply regret it. Don't let your uncertainties to stop you being with the one you love, Tyler.** –I blushed deeply to the mention of one and not a girl and hoped that Jena won't catch it but when I was lucky anyways. **–It's okay to love someone from your gender, Tyler. Don't feel ashamed of yourself because of that… I even suspect that Jeremy's gay too and I'm waiting him to find it himself and I'll be there for him.** –I blushed even deeper shade of red remembering the show that Jeremy put in Michaelson's because of Damon's remark and mumbled that I have to go. Jena smiled and kissed me on the cheek thanking me for the help and I brushed it off like it's nothing. She opened the door and yelled:

**-Jeremy, Elena, I'm home!**

I turned my back to the house and the wind brushed me again this time with more force caring with him the smell of the autumn, the death leafs and dust, the feeling of dying nature. I shuddered and turned my attention to the woods determined to meet Klaus. I ran past the street and plunged in the deadly woods of Mystic Falls. I decided to walk instead of running with supernatural speed clearing my mind in the process and my crazy beating heart which tried to leave my chest every time I imagined how I'm telling Klaus that I'm falling for him. After almost one hour of silence and surrounded only by the sounds of cracking sticks under my foot and the wind in the still remaining leafs on the threes I saw Michaelson's mansion.

I took one deep breath and exited from the safety of the woods succeeding to move through the garden of the house without fainting. Even so I stayed outside the house in front of the door a good twenty minutes not sure should I enter or not. No one appeared to open the door and if there was Original inside he or she for sure knew that I'm outside. And that means that there's no one inside or no one is interested in my presence. Feeling like I'm playing with my life in the moment I opened the door and entered the house.

**-Klaus?** –my voice was unsure and cracked at the end and I cursed myself for that weakness.

The stairs in my right direction cracked and I turned with unnatural speed to see Rebekah leaning on the wall.

**-Why you seek my brother, Tyler? **–she looked really bored but her eyes burned with dangerous flame suspiciously looking like curiosity and something else that I wasn't able to put out.

**-It's not your business!** –I said in moment of boldness.

She hissed and barked:

**-Everything that includes Nik is my business, you mutt!**

I don't know why but the wolf in me howled in anger and some jealousy and my eyes turned amber.

**-He's my master not yours!** –I yelled through gritted teeth.

In a second she pinned me to the opposite wall but I used my strength to push her and growl. In that moment Klaus entered the room and saw the scene. He rushed to me and pinned me to the wall gritting my neck. My eyes immediately turned normal and I whimpered not on purpose more of an instinct. I heard how Klaus inhaled when he heard me and said lowly:

**-Get out!**

**-You're not going to command me, Niklaus! I'm not one of your hybr…** -Bekah said.

**-GET OUT!** –Klaus yelled and I whimpered from fear this time. Klaus noticed it and removed his hand from my neck and held my biceps gently but firmly. Rebekah stormed outside the mansion kicking the door with so much force that the house trembled.

I closed my eyes in fear of what will happen but still unable to not notice the heat from Klaus's body. Maybe a good five minutes nothing happened and I relaxed just feeling Klaus's hands on my biceps and the heat emanating from him like a warm embrace that kept me from the world. Then I felt Klaus nose brushing my neck and I moaned unable to stop it when I felt all the goose bumps going on my spine.

**-Klaus?** –I asked with shaking voice, more like a whisper.

**-Shh!** –he said gently and laid one really gentle open mouthed kiss on my neck making my breath to hitch in my throat.

_**-Jeremy's POV-**_

**-Jeremy, Elena, I'm home!**

I groaned and mumbled under my nose:

**-Will I be ever allowed to have some time with you, alone?**

**-You want to have some time with me?** –Kol asked with curious face and it hit me that he is not sure how I'm feeling about the going more serious after all he's centuries old vampire and I'm just one still insecure boy who barely have 17 years. I leaned to his ear and let my passion course through my veins wanting him to feel my desire to be one with him.

Kol sucked a deep breath when he felt it and looked me shocked but his pupils were blown wide from lust. His eyes blackened and I was hit with so much love and passion that it was hard to breath for a few moments when I felt his emotions. I fisted my hands in his T-shirt desperate to feel him closer, if possible to merge with him in one whole. Completely forgotten about my aunt Jena I made a noise suspiciously looking like whimper and Kol lowered to kiss my neck, the slow and tender side of him completely forgotten. He kissed and sucked like there was no tomorrow, with such passion that I shuddered from head to toes each time he grazed my skin with his fangs. Soon it was not enough for my all _consuming _passion and I whispered:

**-My shirt…**

In a quick flash my shirt was shredded to pieces and away from my body revealing my hot and aching skin to Kol's mercy. He placed his hand gently on the left side of my neck and trailed slow path from there to my stomach making me moan and groan like some whore from his simple touch. But it was so strong feeling- the heat of his skin connected to main like firestorm meeting another. Thousands of fire bolts were running through our systems and the rage of the burning winds made us unable to think for anything else but each other. I was having hard time breathing like there was no enough oxygen in the air of the room and Kol seemed to have exactly the same problem judging from his flushed face and heavy raising and falling chest. I fisted my hands in his shirt and looked him with my lust filled eyes and he quickly got my desire and pulled his shirt and tossed it away allowing me to see everything that's mine now and forever!

**-Show me how much you love me Kol, make me feel your passion!** –I whispered huskily feeling the pumping of my veins in my eyes knowing that my desire will be the reason why Kol keeps breathing, because I'm his singer and my everything belongs to him just like I own him in a way no other will be able to understand.

Kol inhaled feeling how my desire pumps in his veins and became his very core consuming his soul and kissed me surprisingly slow and tender with so much passion and love that it even hurts to feel so much. After few seconds I felt how my feelings started to merge with his, passion combined with passion, love merged with love and there is no words in that or any other world to describe the feeling_. All I can tell was that I consumed him and in return I became consumed in him._

We separated because I needed air and somehow we both knew that the bond between us is completed. When he kissed me on that ball it was just the beginning but now we are connected to the end of the eternity and even past the time itself. We stared in each other's eyes letting the feelings of the other to flood in us and in that moment we didn't need anything else!

Gentle knock on my door put us out of the trance and Jena's voice sounded from outside.

**-Jeremy can I come in? **

**-Give me a second, Jena! **–I yelled and rushed to my closet to find something to wear. I pulled the first T-shirt I grabbed and looked at Kol silently asking him will he go or stay. He smiled and rose from the bed to stand next to me.

I opened the door and saw Jena. She smiled and hugged me with so much force that can't imagine from where she got it. After we pulled apart she saw Kol and smiled with strange devious flame in her eyes.

**-Who's your friend, Jeremy?**

**-He's my…uhm…** -I looked at Kol uncertain what to do. He smiled and turned his eyes to my aunt's.

**-I'm his boyfriend, Mrs. Gilbert! **–Kol said. **–My name is Kol, Kol Michaelson!** –he offered his hand and Jena tried to shake it but Kol moved her hand and kissed it like mine on our first met and said. –**It's pleasure to meet you!**

Jena blushed slightly.

**-Just Jena, please!** –she said and Kol nodded flashing one of his breathtaking smiles.

**-I have to go now, but I'll see you later!** –Kol said and lowered to kiss my cheek. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to feel his lips. When I opened my eyes I saw the curious look on Jena's face and I blushed deeply. My boyfriend and aunt chuckled and Kol gone downstairs and leaved the house.

**-O my god, Jere, he's so cute! **–Jena squeaked and I rolled my eyes but felt really glad that she accepted it so well. **–You have to tell me more about him! Did you have sex already**?

**-Jena!** –I yelled embarrassed and blushed again. She smiled and flashed one innocent look like she didn't just asked me 'bout my sexual life with a boy that she just found that I'm dating!

**-I'm going out!** –I said and leaved the house too with the intention to get some fresh air.

_**-General POV-**_

Jeremy was walking down the street and there was one car on the opposite end of the same street moving in the direction to him with fast speed. Then suddenly an air with evil will in it rose and Jeremy's head started to ache like thousands of spirits were yelling in his mind. He tripped and fell on the street. There was loud sound of car trying to stop followed by one thump.

Jeremy was lying bloody on the street trying to breathe. One, two, three agonizingly hard breaths taken and his heart stopped beating.

In the mean time Kol collapsed in the forest in the middle of the walk he was having with his brother Elija. The older Original heard one, two, three beats and his younger's brother heart stopped beating.

_**-Bonnie's POV-**_

I was in the Salvatore's mansion with Damon and Stefan when I felt extremely old witch power to awaken. The candles in the house flamed themselves and the electricity switched off.

**-Something dark and powerful came in this town… And this time I'm not sure that we can stop it!**

The brothers returned worried glazes feeling the weight on my words echoing in the empty old house.

* * *

**If you want to know what will happen with Jeremy and Kol and with Tyler and Klaus review and give me the courage to write again for you guys! Love ya all!**


	11. Feeling loved

_**Hi my readers! I'm extremely happy to introduce you the last chapter of the story Consumed! If someone think that it's kinda not finished I can agree but it can stay like open ended story... but that's not my plan. I want and will write down a sequel (probably even more if you still like it and continue to shower me with your awesomeness and review on my stories!) but for more information on it look at the end of the chapter!  
**_

_**That chapter is strictly M rated due violence (slight but still) and sexual scenes! Feel WARNED! :D**_

* * *

_-Klaus?__ –I asked with shaking voice, more like a whisper._

_-Shh!__ –he said gently and laid one really gentle open mouthed kiss on my neck making my breath to hitch in my throat._

**-Klaus's POV-**

My hybrid was in my hands like five minutes before he started to relax and his body completely stopped to emanate fear, instead the hot and thick wave of arousal hit my nose. The hairs on my neck bristled and a shiver ran down my spine. The wolf in me howled and tried to free itself like it's locked inside me against its will. I tried to calm it breathing deep from Tyler's scent and moving my noise so close that I involuntary touched his neck with my nose. He moaned so desperately that my dick twitched and hardened painfully.

**-Klaus?** –he asked with voice trembling from uncertainties and want making it sound like a husky whisper in my ears. The possessive and dominant part of me awoke and I felt a powerful urge to sooth each pain that _my_ hybrid may have, to embrace him protecting him from everything and in the same time the desire to see him writhe beneath me and submitting to _me_ was so appealing that I couldn't find the strength in me to ignore it even if my life depended on that.

**-Shh!-** I said and kissed his neck as gentle as I can trying to test the waters. Tyler's breath hitched in his throat and a small victorious smile spread on my face.

I moved my hands from his biceps to his hips and Tyler's almost not noticeable motion to go closer to me didn't stand undetected. I licked one tray from the spot where his neck touches his shoulder to his ear and lightly bit the bottom of his earlobe sensing his obviously uncontrollable shudders.

**-Tyler?** –I whispered in his ear puffing hot air in the same time increasing the effect on his system currently consumed in my touches.

**-Hm?** –he hummed or more squeaked making me smile again.

**-Have someone ever fucked you?** –my breath hit his ear again and he groaned. The slight shake of his head was obvious answer. **–Do you want to be fucked…** -I said and looked at his face. He was struggling to breath and his eyes were tightly shut like he feared that if he open them all with disappear **–by me?**

I waited like ten seconds before his again slight shake but this time approving made my heart to skip a beat from excitement.

**-How do you want to be fucked?** –I continued to create sexual frustration in him even when I was completely able to smell the wave of arousal coming from him and it was so thick that the air became like thousand times heavier and my head became dizzy. I never knew that someone can emanate so much sex pheromones and not be shagging like rabid wolf at the moment. **–Slow and tender feeling each kiss of my lips on your skin, every time I graze my teeth on your shoulder and neck you'll moan in desire sensing the fire of my hands searching your body for your most sensitive places. Then you'll feel me entering in you inch by inch filling you to the end you can bear and slowly going out only to thrust agonizingly slow again brushing you prostate with each thrust.** –Tyler moaned especially loud making me sure that he won't be quite lover and bucked his hips trying to create some friction between us. As much as I enjoyed it I grip his hips stronger not allowing him to do it again. I want him to be even more desperate when we start because it'll do it so much better for us both. **–Or you prefer it rough and hard? Me stripping you from your clothes and with fast kisses moving down licking your cock and going lower rimming the hole that soon will be spread wide to accept me inside you. Then I'll put my fingers in your mouth and you'll suck them until I pull them out and shove the first one all the way inside you. Soon I'll pull and second one and start to scissor your hole brushing your sweet spot and you'll beg me to fuck you already.** –Tyler's hands landed on my shirt and he fisted them allowing me to know that he's almost ready. I lowered even more and my lips brushed his ear as I spoke. **–I'll enter in you hard and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight for days despite your fast healing. I'll make you come just from the feel of me inside you…**

Tyler didn't allow me to finish because his eyes finally snapped open and they weren't his usual warm brown color- they were golden wolf eyes filled with so much want and desire that my eyes immediately turned golden too just from the sight of him panting with flushed cheeks, arms fisted in my shirt, werewolf eyes challenging me to do to him the things I whispered in his ear… And I never was the one to leave a challenge!

I grabbed him bridal style and rushed with unimaginable speed to my room. I kicked the door closed and pushed his back on the wall. Not missing a second I kissed him hard and demanding and his desperate lips were a perfect match for my passionate ones. I lowered to kiss his neck with the intention to slow down the things a little but he fisted his arm in my hair and growled. That made me snap away from all humanity and I bit him hard on the neck with human teeth not breaking his skin. Tyler moaned and my growl of approval echoed through the entire house but I couldn't care less. I puffed hot air on the spot I bit him and licked it sensing his struggle to breathe.

**-Shirt…** -was all needed for me to say between my kisses on his neck for him to rip his shirt in pieces in one swift motion. His golden eyes looked in mine searching for approval and when I nodded he ripped mine too. Our chest collided and we both groaned in pleasure and lust.

**-Klaus…** -he's voice wasn't uncertain anymore but husky and so confident that just for a brief second I wandered what it'll be to submit to him sometime in the future before he continued**-… I want you to fuck me now! Another time we'll be gentle… I need you now! **–he growled the last one and I wasn't the one to tell him no in the condition I was since he first moaned from the feel of my nose on his neck.

Two seconds later we were only in boxers and on my bed with him on his beck and me straddling his legs. I kissed him and lowered again on his neck probably my new favorite spot ravishing it with so much passion that in one corner of my mind I was surprised with myself.

I lowered down and he spread his legs for me and I began to lick his hole with slow and tender licks then I changed them to fast and teasing and back. Soon he writhed on the bed just like I had imagined him. I decided that moment to shove my tongue in his hole and he howled fisting his hands in the sheets.

**-Jeremy's POV-**

I sucked large amount of air and looked around. My head was hearting like a truck hit me. Some stranger was shaking me and asking me am I alright but I ignored him completely trying to remember what happened. The last moments before I died slowly started to return to me and I raised my head to see the broken front glass of the car that hit me. So the stranger's probably the one that hit me. Unfamiliar burn appeared in my throat like someone was squeezing it from inside trying to choke me. That's not the feeling of my powers even when I hadn't Kol's blood in me…Kol's blood! I had vampire blood in me and I died, the ring won't bring me back because I'm supernatural creature now… and that means that I'm vampire now. Well not till I drink human blood, if I don't do it I'll die. If this happened two weeks ago I would probably run away and think hard did I want to be a vampire but now with Kol in my life there was no hesitation in me what I want. I looked in the eyes of the human and said:

**-I want you to be quite…** -the men just nodded when my singer powers got a hold on him. I felt how the fangs in my mouth grew and my eyes darkened. I moved with unnatural speed and sunk my fangs in the human's neck drinking his blood and completing my transformation.

**-Elijah's POV-**

I was shaking my brother furiously when his eyes opened suddenly and he mumbled:

**-Jeremy…** -before he took off running to search his singer and I followed closely behind him. He moved straight to Gilbert's house and was about to burst inside when I caught him and stopped him.

**-Kol!** –I yelled. **–Get a grip of yourself! You're not going to help Jeremy if you can't control yourself!**

He looked me in the eyes stopped from my telling that he won't be able to help his singer. Then the strong smell of spilling blood hit us both and before I can tell something Kol was sprinting with unimaginable speed to the source of the smell clearly thinking that it can be his singer's. When I got to the scene one second after my brother who was completely shocked and not moving even slightest I saw the Gilbert boy drinking blood from a men who was so still and cold that his life probably left him minutes ago. Jeremy pulled away looking somewhat disgusted by himself and saw us.

**-I didn't want to do it, Kol… believe me…** -Jeremy was stuttering and mumbling in the same time**- he hit me and I died… **-to the mentioning of his singer's death Kol's eyes darkened dangerously- **… and I didn't want to be without you… so I completed the transformation… and I killed him! **

Now Jeremy was sobbing and all Kol needed to be next to him hugging him and stroking his hair in soothing manner was just a blink of my eye. Seeing how desperate to be with his singer was my brother I said:

**-Go! I'll clean this.** –I motioned with my head to the dead body and Kol nodded. He hugged Jeremy in bridal style with the boy's head resting on his chest and sprinted towards the woods.

I sighed when I returned my attention to the body and started to do my work to fake a car crash.

When I finished I headed to the woods in search for my brother.

**-Kol's POV-**

Jeremy was crying on my chest and there was nothing else in the world that can break me so easily then that sight. I rocked my body with him in my lap and hushed in his ears kissing his hair from time to time and gripping him tightly to my body. After maybe twenty minutes he started to relax in my arms and soon I heard his even breath and the rhythmic moving of his chest. That was all needed for me to know that he's sleeping. I kissed his head and whispered:

**-Don't leave me ever again, Jeremy! Without you I'm nothing… I need you more than anything else in my entire existence! **

**-Elijah's POV-**

I saw my brother and his singer in his lap on one meadow and they were looking so peaceful and cute in that moment that I felt that it'll be wrong to interrupt them. I turned to go home when I heard my brother to whisper.

**-Don't leave me ever again, Jeremy! Without you I'm nothing… I need you more than anything else in my entire existence!**

I smiled gently feeling proud with my brother who moved from brutal killer and vampire to loving person able to do everything for the one he loves. Soon I was away from the meadow walking alone in the autumn forest listening the leafs that creaked under my feet. Everything was so peaceful and sad. My mind wondered decades ago and consumed in my thoughts the sun lowered and hided under the horizon unnoticed by me.

**-Klaus's POV-**

Tyler was sleeping deeply in my arms and I found myself unable not to smile from happiness. I run my hand through his hair and he sighed in his dream and shifted closer to me mumbling my name. I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes drifting to sleep feeling loved and not alone for the first time in my life!

* * *

_**So that was! I'm extremely satisfied with the end story and the last chapter in special. Now a little sneek peek in the sequel that will have the name 'Fight For The Right To Love'...**_

_-I can't be with you anymore, Kol!_

_-But, Jere... I love you...  
_

_Jeremy's eyes filled with tears but his lips whispered:  
_

_-I'm sorry..._

* * *

_-Choose, Tyler! You can't be with both of us... but when you decide the one the other will leave your life forever! -Caroline yelled and she, his mother and Klaus looked at him expectantly.  
_

_-Klaus... -Tyler mumbled.  
_

_-What you said, my dear?-Carol Lockwood asked.  
_

_-I choose Klaus! -his voice was stronger now and he raised his head to look in her eyes._

* * *

_-I love you, Stefan Salvatore! -Elijah said and looked me straight in the eyes with so much intensity that my legs gone weaker and I found it hard to breath.  
_

_-Then kiss me, Elijah Michaelson! -I said._

* * *

**_Hope you liked the sneek peek! I'm waiting your reviews and I probably won't start the Fight For The Right To Love until I got at least 7 reviews on that last chapter... I know I'm begging it, but who can judge me? You're so cool and positive!  
_**

**_Love ya all!  
_**

**_Daniel  
_**


End file.
